


Four Years.

by AzarathianRune7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarathianRune7/pseuds/AzarathianRune7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anniversary of Bianca's death and Nico is (understandably) upset. Luckily Will is around to cheer him up. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a post princessrose0716 (tumblr). So I thought I'd give it a shot, sorry if I ruined it or if it's really bad...I tried. :)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes.

Four years.

Four years without her. Without Bianca.

Nico sat on the roof of Cabin 13, swinging his legs over the edge. "I miss you B," Nico whispered into the empty night. "I miss you so much," this time his voice caught at the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to even out his breathing. 

Camp Half- Blood was silent below him, lights were turned off and campers tucked into bed. Of course today was like any other to them. But for him? Four years ago today was the most devastating day of his life. He took a breath, he wasn't going to cry. Not again. 

"Nico?" A voice whispered below him. Nico froze. He new that voice, the owner of said voice was always hanging around with him. But that was during the day, now was night and they should be in bed. 

The sound of someone making their way up the side of the cabin shook Nico out his thoughts. Really  _he_ had to be here? There could of been anyone to find him and it  _had_ to be  _him?_ Nico wiped his tear stained face quickly and faced away from the sound of someone now making their way over to him. 

"Nico?" The voice repeated. Nico slowly looked up, bright blue eyes looked down at him with worry and concern. Will Solace. Of course he would be the one person out of the entire camp to find him. 

Will sat next to him, swinging his legs over the side as well. Then looked back at Nico, who was staring at him with mild shock. 

"Hi," Nico finally said. Will gave a smile, "Hey." Nico noticed Will had sat very close to him. Nico didn't mind, whenever they touched it sent a warm tingle down his spine. 

"You're thinking about your sister aren't you?" Will asked, still looking at Nico. Nico looked away under the intense gaze but nodded. "H-how did you know?" 

Will put his hand over Nico's, normally he would despise physical contact, but Will was soft and warm and instead he found himself leaning towards it. Like a moth drawn to light. 

"Because," Will began, rubbing his thumb over Nico's wrist, "I remember Percy and everyone coming back from that quest. Coming back to camp without Zoe...or Bianca." His tone was gentle, "and Percy told me what happened." Nico's eyes were threatening to over spill at the thought of his big sisters death.

"So," Will continued, "I thought I'd come check. To make sure you're okay." 

"I'm fine." Nico mumbled. Will raised an eyebrow, "uh-huh, you aren't really convincing me with that." Nico managed a smile and playfully hit Will's arm. In return Will pulled Nico closer, Nico gave a half hearted struggle to free himself but he quickly settled in the comforting position.

"Bianca would be so proud of you y'know. You should be proud of yourself too," Will said as he rested his head on Nico's dark curls. Nico buried himself into the crook of Will's neck, "but she's not here. This," Nico pulled away to gesture at the cabin they were sitting on "this should be a shared cabin. Shared with her." 

Will was silent for a few seconds, "I know how you feel, I always think how Lee and Michael should be in Cabin 7. Sitting on their bunks or down the archery range. But then I look over to their bunks or down archery practice, and I realize that they aren't. They should be there, but...but they just aren't there. And it sucks. It really does. Gods it sucks so so bad.

But not for one second does that mean that they are forgotten. Because they will always be in your memory, and that way they will always be with you, even if you can't physically see them. Just because they are gone doesn't mean that they were never there in the first place." Will stopped for a while before he carried on, "Yes, Nico. Bianca should be here, Bianca should be here to see the sun come up this morning, and she should be here for breakfast later and you know what? She should of definitely been here to see her brother turn into one of the most bravest, strongest and most amazing people this camp has ever seen. She wasn't and that... that is probably one of the biggest regrets she would have. And I can say with confidence she loved you so much, and if she was here- like she should be- she wouldn't want you crying over her death. Celebrate her life Nico. Celebrate everything that made her your big sister. And never forget." 

Nico didn't say anything straight away. But he finally looked Will in the eye. "You're right," he finally said "and for what it's worth Will, Lee and Michael would be proud of you too. They might not of been able to see you become one of the 'bravest, strongest or most amazing' but I bet there are loads of people who did." Nico smiled pointing down at Camp. 

Will smiled back, "most amazing, huh?" Will winked. Nico felt his blush burning, hoping the dark would cover it. Will scooted even closer lifting up Nico's chin slightly, "for all those who should be here". And with that, their lips connected and the thoughts of the past turned into their thoughts for the future. 


End file.
